ICarly - Mystery
by xMysteryWriterx
Summary: Read inside if you are a fan of Seddie


**Icarly - Mystery **

**This is my very first fanfic on this website. So just waning you now im not very good at this but i thought i would give it a go anyway. Thats enough blabbing lets get to the story - Oneshot**

Sam was teaching one of the 4th graders a lesson when suddenly Carly, her best friend pulled her to the side by her hair. "Hair, hair, hair!" Sam sang. " Help me! I've got a detention..." Carly started "Nice going kid! You have finally come to the darkside" Sam joked. " This is no laughing matter" she said slapping her best friend on the arm "This means im going to miss Icarly and Spencer will worry and i dont wanna go and ITS WITH MISS BRIGGS!" Carly panicked. "Whats all the screaming about?" Said Freddie, the tech producer of Icarly also a friend of the girls...well Carly." I GOT A DETENTION" Carly cried "Whats so ba-" he was cut of by Sam "Miss Briggs..." "Oh... but Icarly" "Cant you just..." Carly pulled them all together into a huddle so no one could hear "...sneak me out" " What about you sneaking out?" Gibby said but he had no idea Miss Briggs was just coming out of her classroom. "What about sneaking out?" She snarled " uh..." They said in unison. " She wants to go see a movie but Spencer wont allow it so we are gonna sneak her out" Sam said getting a ham and lettuce sandwhich out of her locker. " Nice try, i know all of your little tricks Samantha. Your going to that detention Carly Shay" She said before she walked off " Ugh, i hate her and her pointy boobs!"

Back at Carly's apartment they were all sitting in the Icarly studio. " What are we going to do?" Sam said " I gotta go to that detention. Miss Briggs will go nuts if i dont" "Why dont i do icarly with Sam?" Freddie suggested "Co-host..." Sam corrected. "Thats not a bad idea" Carly agreed."Wait whos going to be behind the camera doin you know the dork stuff" Sam said pointing at Freddie. Freddie pulled Sam a whatever face. "Hmm...I know Gibby" "Great, lets go get ready nub" Sam bullied dragging Freddie by his leg which Freddie wasn't happy about. "SAM! SAM! LET GO!" Freddie screamed trying to get her off

"5,4,3,2..." Gibby pointed at them after two tellling them to go " Hi my names Sam" "and my names Freddie" " And this is Icarly" they said in time with each other. "Today isn't your usual Icarly" Freddie stated "No it is not" Sam pitched in "Carly's got a detention so im filling her place in" "So here is a new segment on Icarly called...CHICKEN WING!" Sam pressed the applause button on her remote. " So what we do is Freddie sits on the chair" "Sam we didn't agree to this on the script" Freddie argued " Then we cover him in honey and stick feathers on him" Sam just ignored him and made him look like a chicken "Dance chicken DANCE!" Sam started some music and pulled Freddie by the wrists dancing with him.

10 minutes later...

"Thats it for this weeks Icarly be sure to check out our other videos bye!" "bye" They said waving and laughing " clear" Gibby stated They all started cheering and laughing. " I gotta go. My mums going to take me shopping for underpants" Gibby said "Yeah bye gibby" Sam and Freddie said grossed out by Gibbys sentence. Sam walked towards the fire escape and sat on a chair out in the fresh air, Freddie joining. "Root beer?" Sam offered from a bucket beside her. Freddie happily took the bottle They sat there by the night sky and drank. The cold liquid running down their throats instanty refreshing them."So that was fun tonight huh?" Freddie asked "yeah" Sam agreed. They sat there for what seemed like an hours silence until Sam spoke up "So who was your first kiss?" "Sam!" "What? or haven't you?" Sam raised her eyebrow "No one. I haven't had my first kiss" Freddie confessed which made Sam laugh "Fine who was yours?" "Garry Smitt, could remember it like yesterday" she said looking up at the sky. Freddie looked at the ground. "Just trying to save it for someone special" he said Sam couldn't help but laugh again "What? Someone like Carly?" Sam teased. Freddie stood up and walked off. Sam following. "I was joking Freddork" He looked up at her" Look...I haven't kissed anyone either" Sam said looking at the ground "Your just saying that out of pity. You kissed that Garry guy" she looked up at him " I just said that because i didnt want you to think i was a loser ok?" Sam walked up to him and kissed him on the lips which made Freddie really surprised but he didn't stop her. Sam stopped after 5 seconds or so. " Well that was a surprise" Freddie said "Look like we have kissed someone now" Freddie and Sam laughed. Freddie leaned in and kissed her. "Hey guys im -" Freddie and Sam stopped and turned their heads to face Carly.

**WHAT?! I walked in and there they are kissing?! **Carly thought. "We can explain" Sam said "I dont need your explainations" Carly said walking away. Carly never really knew why they kissed, it always remained a mystery.


End file.
